Unbalanced
by femmefatale19
Summary: Slightly AU. Death can bring people back you'd thought you'd lost.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Like a statue he stood, staring at the ground which now held his uncle's body. Everyone else had left for Karen's hours ago, but still he stood unmoving staring at Keith's grave. Since he and Haley had signed the divorce papers six months ago, nothing had gone right. He had lost his balance. His uncle, a man he'd never really gotten to know, was dead. How was he, how were they all supposed to move on? All he felt was a sense of being unbalanced like a great many things were off center. So there he stood, hands at his sides, staring. Until her hand slipped into his and squeezed gently. He looked up, to meet Haley's red eyes and tear streaked face.

"Nathan." She whispered.

"Haley, thank you for coming."

"Always, you know that, always for you. God, Nathan, what happened?" She asked staring at the headstone. "I heard about the shooting."

"Jimmy Edwards happened. He shot Keith." After a pause he said, "we should head over to Karen's, she'll, they'll all want to see you."

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"I am now." Taking her hand to lead her from the place he'd been standing for hours. "I've missed you."

"Oh, Nathan, I've missed you too. I think about you all the time." The two walked in silence. Once they reached the car, she turned back to him. "I was thinking, the tour is over and the new semester is starting soon."

"Are you saying you'll move back?"

"If you want me to."

"I do. I really do."

"Ok, I'll look for an apartment while I'm here."

"You can stay with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Stop asking me if I'm sure. I still love you. I want to give us another chance. I said as much on the phone. What do _you_ think?"

"Alright, let's try us again." She looked up they had arrived at Karen's house. "So, are we just gonna sit here or go in?"

"We'll go in, in just a minute, first. . ." He leaned over to kiss her softly.

_Meanwhile inside the house. . ._

"Hey it looks like Nathan finally showed up." Brooke stated as she walked into the kitchen where Lucas, Peyton, Karen, Deb, and Mouth had been hiding. "And it looked like he wasn't alone." Everyone looked up at this.

"Who's he with?" Whispered Lucas.

"Well this is going to sound crazy, but I could of sworn it was . . ."

"Haley!" Peyton exclaimed hobbling towards the girl in question who had appeared in the kitchen with Nathan and hugged her tightly.

"Peyton, it's good to see you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing ok."

"P. Sawyer, stop hogging her! We all want turns." Brooked shouted before stepping forward to hug her. "Tutorgirl, I'm so glad you're back!"

"Me to, Brooke. Karen, I. . ." She trailed of as Karen engulfed her in a hug then passed her onto Lucas. "Luke, how are you holding up?"

"I'm holding tightly." Once everyone had hugged her, she gravitated back to Nathan's side slipping her hand once again into his larger one. A gesture which did not go unnoticed by the others in the room.

"What's going on with you two?" Deb asked casually.

"Umm. . ." Haley looked to Nathan, who responded:

"We're giving us another try."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"That is the best news I've heard in along time." Karen replied after a slightly stunned silence.

"Yeah, we think so too." Nathan said giving Karen a hug.

"When did this happen?" Lucas inquired quietly.

"Umm, well, Luke you remember when I was in New York about 6 weeks ago?" Nathan started.

"Yeah."

"I ran into him, literally, in the hotel we both happened to be staying in."

_6 Weeks Ago. . ._

_Haley James was desperately trying to get to the check in line for the 42nd Street Hotel lugging her two large suitcases behind her. "Oh crap," Papers and suitcases went flying. "Sir I am so sorry. I am such a clutz."_

"_That's really okay. . .Haley?" She looked up sharply into the blue eyes of Nathan Scott, her ex-husband._

"_Nathan, wow this is. . ."_

"_Awkward?"_

"_Yeah that about sums it up." She said laughing._

"_It's good to see you Hales."_

"_Good to see you too. How long are you in the City for?"_

"_Just a few days. I go back on Sunday."_

"_Would you like to go to dinner tonight?"_

"_Sure."_

Present

"And since then we've been keeping in touch via email and phone calls. When Nathan called me last week about Keith, I had already looked into moving back here."

"It's really good to have you back, Haley." Lucas voiced the opinion of all in the room.

Sorry to all my readers but I am in rut known as writers block. Damn finals!!! Help me out with ideas. Should this just be a two-parter? By the way my other two stories will get updated soon. I hope.


End file.
